The Bold, the Brave, and the UGLY!!!
by EvilDraconian
Summary: Li and Sakura are about to capture a card thought to be long before destroyed.....what could happen?


The Episode You Never Saw  
  
Author's note: People, you have to forgive me for using their dubbed names, but hey, no one told me what their Japanese names were, so bear with it! And don't bug me about it either! If you want, you can e-mail me their real names, but for now, it's the dubbed ones. I already know that Sakura=Avalon, and Madison=Tomoyo, so don't tell me them!  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg! The school bell announced the arrival of the end of the school day. All the school kids piled out of the building.   
"So, are you gonna come with me and Meilin to go to the park today?" Madison asked as she walked alongside her best friend.  
"Maybe, if I don't sense a Clow card before then. I'll phone you if I can't make it." Sakura bladed carefully and slowly, so that Tomoyo could keep up.   
"Alright!" Madison said cheerfully as they continued on in silence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey there squirt! Attempting to cook another recipie of dad's? Don't count on me for taste testing." Tori, her older brother, teased as he watched her making fried won-tons.   
"Oh shut up for once Tori!" She snapped.  
"Geeze...sorry squirt..." Her brother left to go to his room.  
Sakura sighed then yelped as a drop of hot oil pooped out of the wok and onto her skin. "Ouch! Grrr...how does dad do this?" She finally finished, with a few burned bruises, and went up to her room as they cooled off.  
Kero was sitting on her window sill, looking out into the darkness, his face full of concentration. "Hmmm.....your back....can you feel it?" He asked without looking her way.  
"Feel what?" Sakura asked, walking towards the window.   
She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Suddenly, she thought she sensed a card when her cell phone rang, making her jump. "Hello?...Oh hi Madison. Look, I don't think I can make it, there seems to be a card out there, and..well...you know what my duty is. Oh, of course you can come along to tape it. Umm....maybe you shouldn't tell Meilin to...oh I know...it's just that she likes....yeah...well, do whatever you want, but I know she'll never win the heart of Li....ok, see ya in the forest...bai!" Sakura hung up, then dialed Li's number. "Li? Hi, it's me, Sak- yeah. Well, I think I sense a cl- yeah...I know you know...but...ok, meet ya there! Je ne!" She turned her phone off and threw it in her back-pack. "C'mon Kero!" She called as Kero flew into her bag.   
At first, she ran, but it was too slow. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release! Fly card!" She yelled and soon she was flying over the streets, heading for the forest park. There she landed to see Madison holding a video camera, Meilin in her martial arts costume, talking animatedly with Li, who was wearing his battle costume. Sakura then walked up to Li and interrupted Meilin.   
"Let's make this quick, and-" She started.  
"Heelloo? Can't you see I'm talking to Li?" Meilin rudely remarked.  
"Yes, and can't you see that he's my partner, and that we have to catch cards together. And in case you didn't notice, he IS falling asleep!" Sakura replied irritably.  
Li turned to face Sakura. Let's go and find it quickly. We still don't know what it is....so I'll use the lasen board." He pulled it out. "Lasen board...know my plight, release the light!"   
A beam shot out to Sakura's left and off they ran. It stopped at a tall bush.  
Sakura stepped forward and held her wand out. "Clow card! Show yourself!" She called out.  
A black shadow leaped out towards Sakura. "Ahhh!" She screamed. "Jump card! Release into spell!" She cried, jumping high into the top branch of a nearby tree. "Kero! What is it?!" She watched as the shape turned upwards and headed for her again.  
"Be careful! It's the Ugly card!" Keroberos yelled back.  
"Sakura! Don't let it take your beauty away!" Li cried desperately. "Mount, element, wind!" He sent a blast of wind to try to blow away the shadow, but it didn't work.  
Sakura leaped from the tree and kept hopping around, thinking of what card to use against an Ugly card. She had to get it into its true form first. "That's it!" She exclaimed. Sakura stopped jumping and the shadow halted. It was preparing to lunge at her. "Mirror card! Release into spell!" She cried.  
The Mirror appeared and put its mirror in Ugly's face. The Ugly made a strange screeching noise and slowly came to form.   
Everyone thought they were going to have a heart attack. It had the most screwed up face in the world and its body proportions were way out of wack. It's hair was all tangled and it had the most ugly teeth.   
It curiously looked at itself in the mirror, and then, the glass suddenly cracked.   
"It's so ugly, even Mirror couldn't take it!" Li cried. "Hurry, capture it!"   
"Okay!" Sakura held her sealing wand high above her head. "Ugly! Return to your power..CONFINE!"   
In a whirling mush of black, the Ugly was sucked into its card form. It flew over to Li.   
"My grandfather told me of this card. He said Clow Reed destroyed it, because it made every mirror break and everyone ugly. Looks like he never got to it. So I'll finish the job." Li threw the card into the air. "Mount, element, FIRE!" He sent a flame to the card, and it burned brightly, then it was nothing more but ashes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sakura, that was one of your best captures ever!" Madison said enthusiastically.   
"Yeah well, I'm glad it's gone, and I hope that no one will ever know about this episode." Sakura laughed.  
  
  
Author's note: And now, you see, this is the episode which was never aired, even in Japan! :P  
  
  
  



End file.
